Digidecided
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: With Marcus being stubborn, and Thomas' lack of people skills, these two would be hopeless if it weren't for the digimon feeding off of their emotions... This is what happens when they bottle up their emotions, and a truth serum, Lustmon, and Valentines' Digimon are involved.


***Marcus POV***

"You're a little liar, let's see what happens when all you can do is tell the truth," the Lillymon states as she blasts a green pollen at me. I try to dodge, thinking _what if it's acid or something, or worse she just blasted snot at me?_

I'm a little grossed out as a lot of it still hits me, I sniff it as it doesn't seem to be doing anything to me. Then my skin starts to warm up. I hurry to get this guck off of me before I look around to notice it's no longer on me. _There's no way I was able to get all of it off that fast._ "Duck!" I hear from Thomas as the stupid digimon apparently hasn't annoyed us enough yet.

"GeoGreymon, fry that vegetable!" I shout, pointing at the flowery digimon. The digimon can't dodge the blast with Gaogamon behind her, and this final blast is enough that she floats down as a digiegg. "Finally." I state, wondering why my thoughts just came straight out of my mouth like that.

"What happened to 'it's fightin' time'?" Thomas mocks.

"Fightin' time is now over that she blasted some weird stuff on me. Now I just want to take a shower," I state, not even wanting to know what the stuff she blasted on me was.

"You should probably hurry, I can smell you from here," Thomas smirks.

"Ugh, your opinion is the only one that matters," I state, meaning to be sarcastic, but it comes out less sarcastic than it should have. I start to laugh before hurrying home, _I must be tired._

I hurry and just about scrub off my skin in the shower, remembering what that stupid digimon said before she blew that gunk at me. "Let's see what happens when all you can do is tell the truth…" I get out of the shower and attempt to lie, any lie. "My hair is gree-red." _Maybe I can lie about the important stuff…._ Though I know in my mind it's probably too good to be true. "I'm in love with a gir-boy." _Great, now I'll basically be confessing my l-l-affection by tomorrow._ I think. _Hey wait, maybe DATS has a cure? I just have to sneak in and quickly tell Yoshino what I mean._ I quickly get out and head out about to head out when my mom catches me. "Agumon, we're going back to DATS!" I call out to his sleepy self.

"But we haven't had dinner yet…" Agumon complains.

"We need to hurry up, I can't lie because of this stupid gunk that flower digimon spit at me," I state quickly.

"Yeah right,"

"I'm serious Agumon, ask me to lie about something," I get him to test me.

"Who is the one person you would date at DATS?" Agumon asks, thinking I'll pick a girl.

"Yo-Thomas," I glare at Agumon for making me admit that.

"We better hurry," Agumon states with a shocked look on his face from what I just admitted.

"Now where are you going?" My mother interrogates with hands on her hips.

"DATS, the place might have a cure for the truth pollen this plant threw at me." I state quickly, unable to say the lie I usually have planned out.

"Sure, yeah right, not until after dinner," My mom looks at me with a look that says "I've heard things like that one before".

"He's telling the truth," Agumon states.

"He can do it after dinner," My mother states, slightly lightening up anyway. "It's not as if we don't know everything about each other anyway."

"Fine," I state, deciding it would be better to just eat dinner and then go. Agumon and I hurry through the food. _Well there are actually quite a few things they don't know._

"Done," I hurry to put our plates in the sink before hurrying to DATS. I take off up the street as fast as possible on my bike after placing Agumon in the digivice.

***Time skip to DATS***

"Yoshi! I need you," I grab her shoulder and start attempting to maneuver her away from her chair.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Yoshi complains as I steer her into the hall to talk.

"Look, please don't tell anyone about this, but I need your help." I suck it up and state to her, pausing to figure out what I'm going to say. "The Lillymon hit me with something that has affected me so that I can't lie, I need a cure, tell me you have a cure." I beg.

"Well, I wouldn't know of a cure, but Thomas might know of one," She states and is about to go get him.

"No! I really don't want him asking me any questions, or for me to accidentally say something that I don't actually want him to know," I state.

"Thomas wouldn't hold it against you," Yoshino states. _If you knew what I could tell him you would disagree with that statement._ "Either way, I don't know the cure, but if you don't want to ask Thomas we could ask the Commander, he's one of the few that might know."

"Okay, let's go," I state hoping to be done with this before the worst happens. _Who knows what I could blurt out…_ "Let's get this over with," I mutter as we go to find Commander Satsuma's office.

"Commander," Yoshino knocks on the door and pokes her head in, only for a blonde head of hair to open the door, almost knocking me on my ass.

"Hello Gorgeou-" I abruptly cover my mouth, trying to keep anything else from coming out of it. Thomas raises an eyebrow at me as Gaomon also started looking at me suspiciously.

"What's up with you?" Thomas asks as I keep my mouth covered. "For a second it almost sounded like you were about to hit on me, are you sick?" He removes my hand from my mouth so he can put his hand on my forehead

At a direct question being asked I have no choice but to tell the truth, "just love-," this time Yoshi covers my mouth for me as I look over at her gratefully.

"He's a little out of sorts and we're going to the Commander to get it sorted out," Yoshi states, pushing me into the office. "Bye Thomas and Gaomon," she waves as Agumon follows us inside.

"Commander, I've been hit by digimon truth serum and I need a cure," I state quickly to the commander.

"The person to ask about that would be Thomas, he is a doctor," Commander Satsuma replies harshly.

"No!" I yell before promptly covering my mouth. _I need to buy some duct tape for myself._

"What he means is that there are some things he'd rather his partner not know about him if we can help it." Yoshi states in a much nicer way than I would have. "Either way would you happen to have the cure on hand?"

"No, Thomas is in charge of that, he probably has the cure in his lab, you'll have to suck it up and go ask him for it," Commander Satsuma states. "I'm sure whatever you don't want to confess is not as bad as it seems, or Thomas won't ask about it."

"Yes it is," I state before thinking about it and Agumon covers my mouth this time.

"We'll go talk to Thomas," Yoshi states, dragging me along by the collar. When we get out of the office, we almost run into Thomas. _Guess we took less time than I thought… or…_

"Looks like someone's been eavesdropping…" I state with a slight smirk on my face.

"Actually, I came back because Commander Satsuma stated that you needed me," Thomas states with a slight blush on his face. _I bet he's glad he doesn't have any truth serum in his system._

"You must be happy you didn't get hit by Lillymon's green stuff then," no one closed my mouth for me this time, I figured that comment was probably okay to let go.

"I told you to duck," Thomas quipped. "So I'm guessing you're either saying things you don't mean to say or constantly confessing and cannot lie."

"…" I chose to stay silent and grumble under my breath instead of telling him anything.

"It's the second one, so can you fix him?" Yoshi gets straight to the point.

"I can make a cure, but I'd need to take his blood first, or he can just wait it out, it only lasts 2 days," Thomas explains.

"You can take my blood anytime Dr. Se-" I successfully put my hand over my mouth to keep it shut once again. Thomas attempts to ignore what I just said but starts to blush instead, _woops, well could be worse, instead of just thinking that I like his body he could know that I love the person in them._

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," Thomas states, still with a reddish hue to his face.

"You look kinda-" _cute_ I shut my mouth with both hands this time as I start to blush, I shake it off quickly though.

"Follow me and I'll have the cure done faster," Thomas states, quickly walking to his lab. Once we're there he preps my right arm and starts to feel for a vein, causing me to let out what I will never admit is a giggle. "The big bad Marcus Damon is ticklish?" Thomas teases.

"So what?" I state instead of denying it, _it's not like the truth gunk will let me deny it anyway…_

"Just never thought the 'Ultimate Fighter' would have such a _cute_ quality," Thomas smirks.

"Ha, ha ha. Says the genius with enough girly qualities to earn him a fan club." I quip back, biting my lip this time to keep my mouth from saying _–that I find adorable._

"Sorry, I forgot. Manners happen to be a girly quality, in your book," Thomas states as he puts the needle in. As he finishes getting his vial of blood, he asks me to lift my arm above my head as he wraps it up. "The cure should be done as soon as I test a few cures on this sample of blood to be sure of which truth pollen you got hit with. Maybe if you had more manners you'd embarrass Christy less."

"I bet you've never embarrassed your family before Mr. Perfect Prince Charming Genius," I state starting to get angry. Apparently I hit a nerve as his face changed as he placed all the blood samples with cures in them into something to spin them around.

"At least I have more than two brain cells to rub together," finally Thomas looked at all of the samples under the microscope and seemed to pick out the one that worked. He picks up the cure and the corresponding bottles, taking out two pills to hand to me. "Swallow."

"Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" I can't believe I said that, _I really hope he takes that as a joke._ "Or are you a widdle virgin?" I state to cover it up.

"Jealous I don't sleep around?" Thomas snubs pointedly with an obvious "like you" unspoken. _Oh it's put the peasants back in their place day._

"Fuck you," I state before really thinking about it, _like usual._

"You wish," Thomas replies as I swallow the antidote quickly.

"Well I'm saving myself for someone who loves me-" _back,_ I'm about to have to cut myself off from the truth before Agumon pulls me away. _Fuck! I didn't mean to say that, damn it._

"Stop, the antidote might take a while to take effect!" Agumon shushes me. Thomas then looks up at me with surprise on his face as he figures out what he was going to say.

"Wait I thought-," Thomas gets cut off by Agumon.

"I'm taking the boss home, thanks for curing him," Agumon states as he pulls my shocked self home with him.

As soon as we get out onto the sidewalk and are about halfway home, the curse words spill out of my mouth "Fuck!" I exclaim as I punch the tree off the side of the sidewalk. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"That's a lot of cursing Boss," Agumon remarks, "Everything will be forgotten by tomorrow, don't worry about it." Agumon tries to stay positive.

"Maybe you're right," I tell him as a way to test out my lying ability as well as trying to reassure him. _Huh, I guess it finally wore off._

"Come on, let's just go home, take a nice bath, and sleep," Agumon urges me into the house.

***Bath scene***

"Agumon, go ahead and get ready for bed, I need some time to think."

"Okay, Boss." Agumon heads into my bedroom as I think over everything that has gone on today. _That discussion could have definitely gone better, and probably would have if it weren't for me being under the truth gunk's effects. Dr. Sexy, huh, one of the better nicknames I've come up with for him. "I think I have a fever, come give me a checkup?"_ The fantasy begins, putting my cock in my hand and the rhythm beginning.

 _"Wow, your face is red, I guess I better take your temperature," Thomas starts as he touches his head to mine in my fantasy. "You're hot, let me check your body over before I decide whether or not to give you a shot," Thomas feels up and down my chest before tasting my cock. "Taste is about right," Thomas sticks a finger in some lube bottle he has on the examination table. "Now let's take another temperature test." He states before putting a finger in me, stretching me before adding another to scissor. "The temperature test failed, I guess you need a shot afterall." Thomas states before slowly thrusting in._

 _"Thomas, you better not stop!" I demand as I approach orgasm._

 _"As if I would." A few more thrusts and as Thomas cums whispering my name, I get ready to explode._

"Thomas!" I state as I cum in real life before draining the tub. I indulge myself in thoughts of his body as I head to bed, no longer worried about what I'm thinking coming out of my mouth without my permission. My dreams are also filled with him riding naked on a horse. _A real Prince Charming right there._ I chuckle as I wake up to morning wood once more, ignoring it to get dressed, and get ready for school. "Get up if you still want breakfast Agumon."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Agumon scrambles to get downstairs, as I laugh again. _I can't think about yesterday_ pops into my head as I shove my breakfast in a little harder.

Classes are boring but I get through them by daydreaming Thomas naked and in various positions. _What I wouldn't give to touch that body…_ Goes through my mind more than once today as I enjoy the freedom of having the ability to lie. _I bet his body's perfect considering how much of a perfectionist he is._ The last bell finally rings as I run like a bat outta hell. I realize Agumon as soon as possible, where he is quite happy to finally be out of the Digivice.

"This never comes soon enough," Agumon says as he sniffs the fresh air and waves his arms around.

"I'm glad you're happy, now we have to head to DATS, unfortunately it's physical day again."

"Sucks for you Boss," Agumon replies to me.

" _Thanks_ Agumon, so helpful," I tell Agumon as he states the obvious. _Oh well, at least Thomas'll be shirtless. Yum._ As I get pulled into an examination room, I notice something a little different, _huh, the guy examining me looks young. Wait, it's Thomas?!_

"Hey, hurry up and take off your shirt so we can begin, I don't have all day," Thomas states as he brings out his stethoscope.

"Why are _you_ giving _me_ my physical?"

"Well for one thing after the last physical very few doctors are willing to even attempt examining you," _Well I did punch one of them last time for not letting go of me to go to the digital world._ "For another thing, Commander Satsuma thought you'd be more likely to cooperate with a teammate that you know instead of a doctor you don't. It's not like I don't have a medical license," Thomas states quickly. "Now remove your shirt."

 _Wow, this is a lot like one of my fantasies…._ I think as I take off my shirt. "Let's just get this over with," I state, hoping this will end quickly.

"Cooperate and it will," Thomas states as he places the cold stethoscope on my chest. _"Can I take your temperature?"_ I remember my fantasy as Thomas continues to check me over, even taking my blood pressure before I start to wonder how far he'll go.

"Please tell me another doctor is doing the glove part of the exam," I beg Thomas as my face starts to heat up. _"Another temperature test."_ I'm already getting turned on thinking about it.

"No, that will be another doctor." I sigh in relief as Thomas says this, glad that nothing was happening like that medically with him _man having a boner during that would just be plain awkward._ _Imagine if he did give me the balls exam. "Hmmm, no irregularities here, maybe I should have a taste," God that would be hot… Wait can't get hard now, he's still right there._

"Digimon Alert, Digimon sighted within DATS!" The alarm screams.

"Well no duh, but which digimon should we be worried about?"

"The Digimon has been identified as Lustmon, an Ultimate Digimon. All people without digimon evacuate DATS."

"Well I guess that answers your question," Thomas remarks before throwing off his lab coat as I throw on my shirt. Three tentacles then come in through the walls as a male digimon with a loin cloth and eight tentacles.

"There you are Thomas, I was looking for you, it's time to check your temperature," the Lustmon states as one of his tentacles attempts to grab Thomas, failing, the tentacle behind Thomas is the one that grabs him. Another tentacle is used to feel his forehead. _I've definitely heard those words before…_ My mind stutters at the realization that my feelings obviously caused the digimon to come here. A slimy coating on the tentacles starts to dissolve Thomas' clothes, and the tentacles start to feel up and down his chest.

"Agumon, hurry up and get here," I call through the DATS sound system. I get up and start to punch the tentacles holding Thomas in the meantime as he starts to squirm. "Thomas hold on," I call up to Thomas as I attempt to rip the tentacles off of him. Gaomon appears in the doorway and finally the tentacles start to loosen on Thomas.

"Now let's take another temperature test," Lustmon states as it starts to rub along Thomas' balls and penis, rubbing around his hole. I rip the tentacle off of Thomas, getting the clothes' dissolving slime on me. _Yuck, at least this one doesn't keep me from lying. This one might wash off._ I hope. I bring Thomas down from the digimon when Agumon finally enters the room.

"It's fightin' time!" I cry out before digivolving Agumon, Thomas weak in the knees from whatever was in that slime and quickly pulling on his lab coat to cover up. _That's a shame, but I guess I don't want others seeing that view…_

"Thomas why cover up? It's such a shame." Lustmon states before Geogreymon hits him with a Mega Burst.

"How do you know my name?" Thomas asks it, completely confused. _Please stay confused._

"Let's see how you taste!" The digimon states before Gaogamon hits it with a blast at the same time as Geogreymon and it finally turns into a digiegg.

 _Well that was interesting…_ "I've never met the digimon before, it could only know my name if it was influenced by someone attracted to me," Thomas states, "but who?"

"Sounds like you've got some rabid fan girls," I state, looking off to the side and trying to distract him from the only possibility for attracting that digimon. "Well, either way, my physical should be done as far as everything goes, and I should be left to the outside to wait for a digimon to show up, so see ya later."

I race off to be anywhere else but there. "Wait!" Thomas calls.

"What?" I ask, hoping he hasn't figured it out already.

"Help me to my car," Thomas states as he tries to get up but fails. "My limo driver is right outside the building, I need to get out of here." Thomas struggles to get up, and I grab his arm to help him to his car.

"What was in that thing's venom anyway?" I ask, hoping that he was okay, and also hoping talking would distract him from figuring out it's my fault the digimon came here.

"An aphrodisiac," Gaomon answers for him, and I start to blush, looking anywhere but at Thomas.

"Oh, well let's get you out of here before you start humping the table," I state, _I wouldn't mind if you started humping me though…_ We move as quickly as possible to get him to his car, but as we wait for the limo, I start to feel something against my leg, grinding, and my blush from earlier turns my face the color of a tomato now. _He might not even know he's doing that. Should I tell him, or should I just let him continue or what? Would he actually get hurt if he got blue balls while under that stuff's influence? I don't know what this venom does…_ I decide to let it go until his car gets here. I look over at Thomas as he's sped up. He notices I've seen him and he stops for a few minutes, possibly trying to control himself before going back into it as I look away for a second watching him from the corner of my eye. _This has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen._ "Uh… Thomas, your limo's approaching," I state, not quite sure what to do in this situation. Thomas finally seems to realize what he's been doing as his face erupts in a blush brighter than I've ever seen.

"I-I-I-I…" Thomas stutters, before getting cut off by Gaomon coming out of the building to put him in the limo taking off before he can answer me.

***Thomas POV***

 _Well, yesterday was certainly interesting. That truth pollen sure had a few things coming out of his mouth._ I think as I finish my paperwork.

"Thomas, I need you to go get your physical done early," Commander Satsuma calls out.

"Yes Sir, is there a mission that needs to be carried out?" I ask, slightly puzzled.

"No, I was hoping you could help out with the physicals, or should I say one specific physical," Commander Satsuma states.

"And whose physical might that be?" I ask, with a slight suspicion towards a redhead.

"You see, there is one person who the doctors refuse to give a physical to after last year's debacle. Since three of the doctors holding him back had to go to the dentist afterwards because of loose teeth, no one will give Marcus a physical, therefore I need someone used to his antics to give him a physical, consider it a special favor for me," Commander Satsuma requests.

"Okay," _of course even doctors would refuse to give a physical to that idiot,_ I chuckle on the outside, surprising Gaomon for a second. "Just musing about the fact even doctors refuse to deal with Marcus' antics." Gaomon smiles for a second before going back to work as I head to my physical.

***Examining Marcus***

I've just finished getting on my lab coat when Marcus walks into the room becoming shocked upon seeing me.

"Hey, hurry up and take off your shirt so we can begin, I don't have all day," I state as I bring out a stethoscope. Marcus goes on to ask a few questions before he asks the one I've almost been dreading.

"Please tell me another doctor is doing the glove part of the exam," if I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out. _Don't you know those aren't part of a DATS physical? Were you not paying attention last time? Then again if he was too squirmy they might have had to sedate him…_

"No, that will be carried out by another doctor," _Well, I might as well have some fun with him not knowing that little fact._ I turn away as the smile creeps onto my face for a second. As I'm thinking this however, the Digialarm goes off citing that a Lustmon has appeared in the building. _Someone seriously influenced a Lustmon to come here? Someone's got a dirty mind…_ I think before the Lustmon appears in front of me, saying something about taking my temperature. _Oh come on, I was having a good day. Why do I have to be part of some weirdo's fantasy?_ I think as I dodge the first tentacle but get wrapped up by the other one. I try to get out but it's no use. _Okay, what do I know about Lustmon? It's summoned by human lust, it has eight tentacles, and its tentacles secrete a slime with an aphrodisiac, what else?_ I think as my clothes start to melt. _Apparently the aphrodisiac can melt clothes, I can't do much until a digimon gets here._ I think before I start to feel a tentacle trail down my back. _Oh heck no!_ My mind exclaims as I attempt to squirm out of the tentacles. _I am NOT getting screwed by tentacles and watched._ I all of a sudden remember Marcus is in the room. _Don't look, don't look, don't look!_ I make the mistake of looking down where Marcus is attempting to rip the tentacles off of me when I feel it rubbing around my sphincter and testicles. _Gaomon where are you?!_ Marcus finally gets the tentacles off of me as the aphrodisiac starts to take effect. I fall to my knees after I land, feeling pathetic as I can't quite hold myself up. I finally notice that Gaomon's in the room as I grab a lab coat to cover up with. I grab my digivice with shaky hands but stop in surprise as I hear the Lustmon call me by my name. I ask it how it knows my name, however instead of answering me it calls out something about tasting me as Geogreymon hurls a fireball at it, causing it to finally degenerate.

 _Well now that that's over, I need to get out of here before the full effects happen, if only I could get up… Ugh, I guess I'll just have to suck it up. Wait, it had to be someone whose lust was triggered within the past few minutes,_ I think as I catch Marcus throwing a glance at me. _Could it be?_ _Let's test that hypothesis._ "I've never met the digimon before, it could only know my name if it was influenced by someone attracted to me," I state, carefully watching Marcus' reaction, "but who?"

"Sounds like you've got some rabid fan girls," He states, looking off to the side and trying to look away from me, _even without truth pollen you're a crappy liar._ _Well we're all entitled to fantasies, wait I thought he was straight? I've seen him hit on many of the female gender… The other day he let it slip that he's a virgin, he could just be embarrassed at seeing me almost get tentacle raped…_ As I have that thought my face starts to turn pink as I remember what happened only five minutes ago. "Well, either way, my physical should be done as far as everything goes, and I should be left to the outside to wait for a digimon to show up, so see ya later." Marcus states as he attempts to make his get away.

 _Wait I can't get up without help!_ "Wait!" Thomas calls.

"What?" He asks with a blank face.

"Help me to my car," I states as I attempt to get up. "My limo driver is probably right outside the building, I need to get out of here." _I hope he is, I paged him two seconds ago, he shouldn't be too far away._ Marcus apparently takes pity on my as he helps me up and we start to walk away.

"What was in that thing's slime anyway?" He asks the dreaded question. _Why couldn't your ADHD tendencies be happening now? I really don't want to have to explain._ I attempt to find a way to lie but Gaomon unfortunately beats me to the punch with the truth.

"An aphrodisiac," Gaomon answers as I glare at him and look away as Marcus stares at me wide-eyed before his face starts turning red. _It's called Lustmon, what did you think its venom did? Gaomon you traitor!_

"Oh, well let's get you out of here before you start humping the table," Marcus states as I suddenly for once am at a loss for words at that joke made in poor taste. _If we don't get out of here quickly I might just start humping you!_ We move as quickly as possible to get me to the car, but as we wait for the limo, I start to get beyond antsy. My hard on becoming more prominent as he's looking away for a minute, I rub it against a warm surface as the aphrodisiac hits close to full power. I keep rubbing my erection against that warmth, as my mind blurs. _Friction, friction, friction._ All of a sudden Marcus looks over at me so I stop moving, _pay no attention to the penis behind the lab coat…_

Marcus finally looks away so I start to subtly rub myself against whatever that warm thing is, _whatever it is, it needs to stay there, it feels so good._ _If I don't stop soon I'm gonna-_ "Uh- Thomas, your limo's here," I come back to my senses way too quickly as he moves slightly and I realize the warm thing wasn't my thigh, it was his. _Oh my god, I can't believe-I- what does one say when humping- oh my god._ My mind goes a hundred miles per hour as I feel all the blood that's not in my penis heading straight for me face.

"I-I-I-I-…" I get pushed into the car by Gaomon thankfully as I don't have any idea what I could possibly say to make this any better. _Can this day get any worse?_ "Thank you for saving me from myself back there Gaomon; after we arrive at home I will need some privacy for a few hours while waiting for the effects to wear off."

"Yes Sir," Gaomon replies, thankfully not telling me anything about my faux pas earlier today. He thankfully stays silent for the rest of the ride home to leave me to my thoughts. _I guess I might need to cash in that favor, or maybe Marcus won't show up at DATS tomorrow… Yeah right, he and Agumon live for the digimon battles DATS allows them. Ugh how will I ever live this down?_ I sigh before staring out the window for the rest of the five minute ride.

I sigh for about the fourteenth time when we finally get home, I thank my butler as I head to my room while Gaomon heads to the dojo downstairs. I finally can no longer ignore the erection as I try to ignore it to get some work done. _This is not working!_ _Grrrr!_ I finally hop into a warm bath and think about other things, as I know it won't go down for a while even if I do give in to the urge. As I picture Marcus' blushing face I finally give up and give in to my fantasies, quelling the urge for an hour in order to get some work done. I groan in frustration an hour later when the urge returns full force. _Great, I'll end up rubbing myself raw to the Ultimate fighter. At least I'm not rubbing myself raw on him this time… Though if I had his consent I would have considered it a treat._ " _You've been so good lately, I think I'll take a ride." Fantasy Marcus gets on my cock, moving up and down on top of me before I flip us over to be in charge._ I lose myself in my fantasy once more as I give in again, my body loving the action it's getting. _I guess it's been a while, I do get wrapped up in other things quite often._ I think to myself as I continue my journey to release. Crying out Marcus' name as I ejaculate. _Like usual, he races through my brain without permission._ I almost smile at the thought, _just like the real Marcus._ _Ugh, I'll just have to grow a pair and get over it, it happened, it's done. I can't do anything about the past. Doesn't make the present dealing with said past any better, but I'll just have to ignore it for a few days._

 _***_ The next day***

I blushed every time I saw Marcus today, _god I can't even look at him._ _I don't think bringing up yesterday is a good idea, but who summoned the digimon anyway? If he summoned it then what happened yesterday might have even been something he wanted to happen, but I need a catalyst to test my hypothesis._ I look up to see Marcus staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "Can I help you?" I ask him.

"No, just thinking," He states, turning around in his chair.

"Don't hurt yourself," I tease before getting back to work, watching him out of the corner of my eye. _I can't believe I fell for this guy._ I think to myself, glad for the normalcy of work.

"As if," Marcus snubs me joyfully with his arms crossed. "Just wondering, how often digimon get summoned by human thoughts, how strong do the desires have to be for the digimon to react to it?"

"I'd assume very strong considering each of us has multiple desires every day from 'I want pudding for dessert,' to 'I need some new opponents to fight'," I look pointedly at Marcus for that statement.

"Okay, so hypothetically, it's the different between 'that babe is hot' to 'I want to marry this girl', different right?" Marcus asks.

"Well yeah, I would assume so," I state, _why did he have to use girls in his example? I guess there goes the hypothesis that he summoned Lustmon, it must have been just wishful thinking on my part. Yuck, what if that means I really do have a rabid fangirl? Ew._

"Okay," Marcus states as I head back to my desk.

"Sir?" Gaomon looks up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine," I state even though that's a lie. "Let's talk about this later," I whisper to him, knowing he didn't buy my lie. _Man he must be grossed out by me now… Or maybe he just assumes that it was part of the aphrodisiac that I behaved that way? As if I would have behaved that way with anyone else! Aphrodisiac or no._ _How dare that idiot even attempt to think that way?_

***Marcus POV***

"I'm in the mood for a fight, where's a digimon when you need one?" I ask, frustrated with boredom.

"Maybe they have better things to do than fight _you_ today?" Thomas drawls. I look back at him for what has to be the 100th time this afternoon.

"Well it is Wednesday, maybe they're enjoying their _hump_ day. " _Come on Thomas, show me that blush again._

"Maybe Dr. Sexy needs a day off from his _rabid fanboy._ " Thomas states to my utter shock. _So he knew about that huh? Now what? What does he expect to happen? Is he just going to tease me about that one thing for the rest of my life? Or does he know everything?_ I start to worry.

"Anyway, are you still experiencing anything from yesterday?" I can feel my face heating up as I ask this, but I need to know that nothing is wrong with him. His face goes into an all-out blush as he starts to stutter just like yesterday.

"I-I'm fine." Thomas stutters out. _He stutters when embarrassed… That's kinda cute._

"Digimon spotted in sector C4!" Yoshino shouts out, getting all of us into the car so we can finally let off some steam.

We finally arrive on the scene as a feathery owl-like digimon swoops our way singing. "La-la-la-la, I love Valentines day." All of us stop in our tracks. _What? I thought this was supposed to be a digimon battle?_

"There goes your plans for a digimon battle, Marcus," Thomas states, staring at how weird this digimon is acting. "It's not Valentine's Day!" He calls out to the bird digimon.

"That's why it's my job to spread the love, then again, two of you are already in love, so there's not much of a job here," the digimon states, which to my horror causes my face to heat up. _Wait, two?_ I look over at Thomas to find him blank, _well, there goes that hope,_ I look over at Yoshino to find her covering up a smile. _What?_ I look over at Thomas again to find that he's staring at me this time. _Ok, so I'm in love with you, so what now?_ I anguish as apparently this digimon can read minds and starts singing. "Tell him, that you're never gonna leave him, tell him that, you're always gonna love him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now." _Okay this digimon is getting turned into a digiegg._

"Come with us to DATS, we need to send you back to the digital world," Thomas states, probably hoping that it will just come along and this nightmare will be over with.

"Okay," The digimon states. _Okay that was way too easy…_ "On one condition," _I knew it was too good to be true._ "You two must kiss." It gestures to me and Thomas with its index finger.

I almost fall over in shock when the digimon gestures to us. This time Thomas blushes bright red. "Why do you want that?" Thomas spits out at the digimon.

"Because I'm curious, we don't really do that in our world. I want to see if it's like how it is in human movies- oh, and it has to be a real kiss, the kind that makes people remember they're in love, not a peck," the digimon gushes. _Out of all the rough, tough fighting digimon we could've gotten, we got stuck with a female with owl wings obsessed with Valentine's Day._ _Great_ _._

"If we do this, you'll go back to the digital world?" Thomas asks. _You can't seriously be thinking of doing this for that reason…_

"Yes," the digimon states. _What? Thomas…_

Thomas walks over to me and whispers in my ear "just think of this as another digimon battle, and get it done, it doesn't mean anything, it's just getting the digimon back to the digital world." My eyes get a little wider in shock as he says this, and before I can think, his lips are on mine, and I swear I've hit heaven. I lean into the kiss, putting my hands on his waist as I lose myself. His tongue touches my lower lip and I open my mouth a bit more letting them dance together. I break out of my trance when I hear a throat clear and Thomas breaks the kiss. I lose all possible words.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the digiworld with you now," the digimon sighs.

"About time," Thomas states, "I was wondering how many morons I'd have to kiss before you'd leave." _Seriously? You seriously put that kiss on a to-do list? I am not some random moron at the park, you keep hinting that you know how I feel about you, and you just use me?!_

Before I can think about it, my fist is hitting Thomas in the face. "Fuck you Thomas," I'm so mad that I leave, Agumon following me. I start running on the way home to get rid of some of my anger before the anger runs out and I finally slow down, allowing Agumon a little time to catch up.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Agumon sounds incredibly concerned as we walk the rest of the way home, through an alleyway.

"Nothing's wrong Agumon, I just need to be alone for a while," I attempt to reassure him, except this time I don't have the energy to act anymore as we get inside. I silently get in the door, trying to escape past mom and Christy as fast as possible to get to the roof. As I approach the roof, my vision starts to blur finally as the first tears escape. "Man, I'm just a big idiot aren't I?" I look at the sky for a second before more tears fall. _I am Marcus Damon, Ultimate Fighter, I am not going to cry over Nerdstein! I am not! I am…_ I break off my own thoughts as I give in for a few minutes. _Okay, so I'm in love with a guy I hate, he enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me,_ I parody the song in my head, before it breaks into true thoughts. _Come on, the Ultimate Fighter cannot go down this easily! Grow a set Marcus! If you stay up here too long Agumon will come looking for you so get up and deal with it._ I immediately wipe my face. _You just need a good fight to forget about all of this._ I lie to myself. I get off the roof to head for the alleyways. _There have got to be some delinquents somewhere…_

"Boss!" Agumon runs up behind me.

"I just need a good fight, and there aren't any digimon around," I tell Agumon as I think of places to go to. "Get in the digivice for now, no one will attack me if they see a giant lizard by my side."

"Fine, but get me out soon," Agumon obeys for once. _Huh, must have realized how badly I need that fight._ _Thanks Agumon._

Unfortunately for me, none of the guys who are usually around were interested in challenging me after the last fight where I beat five guys. _Damn it! There has to be something!_ I finally happen upon the gym I went to when DATS was investigating that boxer. _I might be able to work off some steam there…_ I decide I might as well go in and use their sandbag.

*** Thomas POV***

"Well it is Wednesday, maybe they're enjoying their _hump_ day. " I'm determined for my face to stay blank out of spite. _You bastard, well if you're going to throw low blows I'll match you. No better time to test my hypothesis…_

"Maybe Dr. Sexy needs a day off from his _rabid fanboy._ " _Let's see how he reacts to cross-referencing when he couldn't lie to lustmon._ _Wait, his face changed. His brow furrowed, did I catch him red-handed?_

"Anyway," _Wait, why didn't you reply to that? I'm baiting you and you didn't take it, that's unlike you._ "Are you still feeling any effects from yesterday?" I can't control the blush this time.

 _Breathe and you won't stutter._ "I-I'm fine." _–And I stuttered anyway, but at least I didn't go speechless like last time._ All of a sudden Yoshino shouts out that there's a digimon spotted. _Saved by the bell._

As we arrive, the digimon is not destroying anything, and I could place a tennis ball in Marcus' mouth when the digimon starts singing. "I love Valentine's Day!" It cries out. _What, is there digimon wine or something?_ I share a glance with Gaomon as he rubs a hand across his face at the stupidity.

"There goes your plans for a digimon battle Marcus," _I'd much rather have a battle than to deal with this drunk owl lady digimon._ I look down at my digivice to find out we're dealing with Amaremon, a love digimon, _great so it can read minds and it is a true romantic, it also intensifies emotions,_ _great,_ _is there a more annoying digimon?_ "It's not Valentine's Day!" I call out to it in slight frustration, _for once I agree with Marcus, I'd rather have a destructive digimon._

"That's why it's my job to spread the love, then again, two of you are already in love, so there's not much of a job here," the digimon states, _wait is she talking about me and Marcus? Or is Yoshino in love with her boyfriend? It doesn't know who's in love with who, it just knows who's felt the feeling… Either way we can't really fight it as it's not causing any real trouble, maybe I can just convince it to come back to the digital world. Great it's starting to sing again._ "Tell him that, you're never gonna leave him, tell him that you're always gonna love him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now!" I notice Marcus looking away towards Agumon and blushing, but that might be because Agumon decided to start snapping his fingers while dancing a jig to the dumb song. _I'm so glad my partner's Gaomon._

 _I can't wait to get this annoying digimon through the gate._ "Come with us to DATS, we need to send you back to the digital world," _the faster you leave the better._

"Okay," The digimon states. _That was a little too easy…_ "On one condition," _ugh a romantic having a condition, this is going to suck._ "You two must kiss." It gestures to Marcus and I with its index finger. _Or maybe not._

Marcus almost falls over in shock when the digimon gestures to us. While I just feel my face start to heat up. "Why do you want that?" I spit out at Amaremon. _I have to at least act like it's something I wouldn't do willingly or it might ask for a much more extreme condition. Oh no, I don't like that look on its face._

"Because I'm curious, we don't really do that in our world. I want to see if it's like how it is in human movies- oh, and it has to be a real kiss, the kind that makes people remember they're in love, not a peck," the digimon gushes. _Well maybe this digimon's slightly useful afterall._

"If we do this, you'll go back to the digital world?" I ask, trying to make it seem like I'm only thinking of doing it for the digimon. _Thank you Amaremon!_

"Yes," the digimon states. _Yes! Two birds with one stone._

I start to walk over to a Marcus looking anywhere else, and whisper in his ear "just think of this as another digimon battle, and get it done, it doesn't mean anything, it's just getting the digimon back to the digital world." _Get it done quick, don't enjoy it too much, you still haven't figured out if he's actually into you or an above and beyond friend… Granted he's probably that too._ I smile before I start to kiss him, feeling him lean into it, shivers running up and down my spine. _Maybe he'll even let me try this…_ I think as I stroke my tongue across his lower lip to get entrance to his mouth. I place my hands in his hair as I deepen it before I hear Gaomon clear his throat. I move away slowly to make it seem as if I meant it to go on that long. _She did specify a real kiss that was not a peck…_

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the digiworld with you now," the digimon sighs.

"About time," I state, still breathless and swallowing my blush as Yoshino looks at me knowingly and Gaomon just smirks. Marcus is staring at me, I start to get nervous again and blurt out the first thing I can think of. "I was wondering how many morons I'd have to kiss before you'd leave." _What if she attempted to make me kiss someone else? Gross._

Before I can think about whether or not I should apologize for that comment, a familiar fist is hitting me in the face. "Fuck you Thomas," Marcus growls at me, before leaving with Agumon. _Wait, what did I do to earn that strong of a reaction? I understand I just called him a moron, but I tease him with that word all the time, so what makes this time different than last time?_ _This digimon only intensifies emotions that are already there though, so…_ I almost smack myself in the face at my realization. _Marcus already wears his heart on his sleeve, and with this digimon intensifying his emotions it's like a Marcus time bomb, but even with that, what caused the anger there?_

"For a genius, you can be pretty stupid," Amaremon says, crossing her arms. "Stop being so unsure of your hypothesis and act on it. I'd say that show right there was enough to prove you're right so just talk to him. I only intensify emotions, I can't do anything if they're not there to begin with so what did you do to break his heart recently?"

 _How could I have broken his heart, I didn't even know he returned my feelings until that kiss. He doesn't know I return his feelings yet though, and I just talked about how many other morons I might have to kiss…._ It finally dawned on me "He thought I was playing with him," I whisper, "I am such an ignoramus!"

Apparently I don't whisper quietly enough as I hear Amaremon say "yep, so what are you waiting for? Go get him."

"Yoshino, can you take care of Amaremon?" I ask her as I place Gaomon in his digivice.

"Sure, you better hurry if you want to catch him," Yoshino states with a smile.

"Thank you," I state as I break into a run to find Marcus. _He should be at his place, so I'll check there first._ I finally get to his house to find out from his mom that he's not there. _He's probably looking for a fight, so maybe where he met Agumon?_ I hurry there, only to find the place empty. _Great, where else could I possibly look?_ I look up to see my childhood hero on a jog, _where else could he find some fighters other than a boxing gym?_ I think as I start heading towards my childhood hero's gym.

By the time I get there I'm so out of breath I stop for a second, looking around the gym for anyone even close to Marcus' description. I see no one like Marcus, and start to wrack my brain for other possible places he could go when I hear the locker room door open behind me, with Marcus coming out of it. "Marcus!" I call out as he looks up, wide-eyed and probably wishing I weren't there. "I need to talk to you." I state sternly.

He stares at me for a second before apparently giving up and nodding before saying "not here." He grabs me by the arm as we head outside and towards the park nearby. He takes a deep breath before stating "Look, I know it's awkward to have someone you don't have feelings for into you. However I refuse to have mine played with," He hisses out the last part.

"I'm not interested in playing with them, or I wouldn't have ran here after getting to your house and your old fighting grounds first." I state, not really sure how to continue. _Every word I've thought of telling him on the way over just seems wrong now. I'll just have to wing it and pull a Marcus by being blunt._ "When I kissed you back there, I was using the fact that Amaremon had requested it as an excuse to do something I've wanted to for a while now." I pause to let the information sink into his brain. "I know that I probably should have told you this before then, but I hadn't finished testing you to see if you were even interested."

"How did you not know I was interested? You even hinted at my fantasies bringing around a Lustmon to feel you up," Marcus states with his arms crossed.

"I implied it as a bluff, I didn't know for sure at the time, and you ignoring the question didn't exactly let me know that you felt the same," _you might be interested, but I'm in love with you._ Even in emotions, I felt the need to compete with him.

"Wait, the same?" Marcus looked over at me wide-eyed.

"W-well I don't know exactly if you feel the way I do, y-you said you were interested, but for me, I don't think there will ever be any moron but you," I state, stuttering out a few words, and taking a deep breath and chuckling at the last bit. Marcus stares at me in shock for a few minutes, a nerve-wracking few minutes, and I finally start to wonder if this was all for nothing before I feel arms around me.

"Hey! I am not a moron, I'm smart enough to fall for a genius aren't I?" Marcus replies, lighting up my face in a blush, blood pumping even faster throughout my body. He starts to move away for a second, and does the one thing I've been wanting to do again… He kisses me.


End file.
